Three's A Crowd
by Wingedfeline
Summary: After being invited to a party in Demacia, Tristana starts to develop some feelings between two fellow champions. Can Tristana bring herself to make a choice between the two? Or will she wait to long, and miss her shot?


**Tristana's POV**

My feet ached as I walked home down the worn street after a long day of training. While I loved my job as a Meiling Commando, it was utterly exhausting to try and teach new recruits all the basics, and go through all the exercises that were required daily. At least this was my last day before my vacation. I had a whole three weeks off, from both training, and league matches, since upcoming summer festivities and holidays were coming for almost every city-state on continent. It had been forever since I got time off, so I was excited, though I had no idea what I'd do with my time off. I haven't had a day to myself in a long, _long_ time, so I didn't really have any hobbies.

"Thank god I live close by..." I mumbled as I turned and walked up the path to my house. Before I walked in, I stopped and looked it over. It was small house really: one bedroom one bath. I found it very cozy, though I figured I'd have a bigger house by now.

"_But what's the point of a big house if there's no one to share it with?_" I frowned as that thought crossed my mind. But it was a good point. I shook my head and entered my house, pausing when I heard the crinkling of some sort when I stepped inside. I moved my foot and looked down, seeing a messy and now somewhat muddy pile of envelopes sitting on the floor in front of me. For a moment I was a little panicked. This was how a lot of horror stories start, with a ominious letter from a anaymous source. One second later, I remembered I had a mail slot in my door. It was just mail.

I was internally glad that no one was around to see that blunder, and quickly scooped up the mail and started shifting through it.

"_Bill. Bill. Bill….how come no one ever sends me a letter… hey, what's this one?"_I thought as I examined the last evelope. It was a different color than the rest, a soft shade of golden-yellow. The seams of the evelope were decorated with a royal blue, and I noticed a seal on it as well. Upon closer examination, I could see it was the Demacian royal seal. There was no mistaking it, as within the badge I could see the circle with the wing-like curves on it. "_Why would anyone in Demacia send me a letter…?"_ I thought, flipping over as if I'd find some sort of hidden answer to my question. "_Well..let's find out."_

As pretty as the envelope was, I had to open it. I quickly but carefully tore open the envelope, and withdrew the folded paper with in it. I opened it, and was greeted to an equally fancy handwriting, with the Demacian seal on the top-left cornor of the paper. The handwriting was a bit hard to read with all that damn cursive the nobility of Demacia loved to use, but I managed to understand it.

"'Dear Tristana, of Bandle City

You are being formally invited to join in this year's annual Royal Gala, taking place on the eve of the of Summer Festival. As such, you are invited to stay within the palace for a fortnight and enjoy the all sights and comfort that Demacia has to offer.

Please send an immediate reply of your decsicion. If you agree to attend, a carriage will be sent to transport you from the Yordle Lands to Demacia.

Awaiting your reply,

Jarven Lightsheild IV" I read aloud…despite being the only person present in the room.

I flipped over the letter and saw more words, written in a much more casual and messy handwriting. "Please come, I hate being the only yordle at these stupid parties."

Now that part I _know_ was Poppy's handwriting. I grinned, immediately looking for some paper and pen to send a reply. Finally, I had something to do this summer, and it was a party! I _never_ get invited to parties! Ever! Plus, Poppy was going to be there. It'd be great to see her outside of the fields of Justice and Institute.

As I quickly scrawled my reply, I could barely hold in my excitement. I had to go to this Gala. I just knew that this was going to be one of the best times of my life, one way or another.

* * *

**Everyone who stuck around to read this, I have this to say: Thank you! I would love it if you review it, and if you stick around for a bit, I promise I'll make this as interesting as possible. I'm honestly new to the romance genre, so please bear with me. This story is also dedicated to two of my real life friends, who like the upcoming parings as much as I do. **

**R&R, chaps! W-F is out!**


End file.
